Sewing Needle in a Haystack
by monochromesprinkles
Summary: Best friends Rarity and Applejack spend the weekend hanging out with each other. Rarity wonders if she'll ever be able to tell Applejack how she really feels about her. Get's mature in the most recent chapter (ch. 4) This is a human rarijack story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ah' don't see why I let ya talk me inta' this" mutters the girl with the long blonde ponytail, crossing her arms and making a face at me.

"Oh AJ, don't fret. You're going to look wonderful" I declare pulling neatly stacked fabrics down from their shelves. "I don't think I want to put too much make up on you; it'd be a shame to cover those gorgeous freckles. You know, freckles are in now. Half the models in Canterlot have them. I think you'd look best with a light natural makeup look and for your nails I think that…"

"Ah' look natural now!" interrupts the girl furrowing her thick brows.

"Yes, but I am going to make you look _more _natural" I exclaim.

"In what universe is putting goop on mah face MORE natural than not havin' goop on mah face?" she complains, staring at me with one eyebrow raised.

She really does look gorgeous. Not like the models in Canterlot, but in a different way. With her big green eyes flecked with yellow, her thick brows set above a freckled face with a strong chin, she could turn some heads. Get her out of those rags she calls clothes, and she would be absolutely stunning. Although, there was even a certain charm to her farm attire and her dirt and sweat streaked face, not that I could ever admit such a thing to her….

"Why are ya staring at me like that?" she demands.

"I...I... Um... I just need to figure out what shade of eye shadow I should use to best compliment your eyes and work with your complexion" I clumsily murmur. That was close. It wouldn't do to have her know what I was _really _thinking.

After much deliberation, I carefully chose a beautiful blue-green fabric from the stack.

"I think this color will be stunning on you, darling!" I exclaim.

After a lot of hard work and friendly conversation, the dress is finished. It is a lovely short party dress with sheer fabric encompassing the original shiny blue-green material. I send her to the bathroom to shower and put on the dress. She comes out smelling like me. She must've used my body wash. Whereas she usually smelled like dirt and hay in a way that was somehow pleasant, she now smells of lilacs. She also looks gorgeous in her new dress. It fits her perfectly, how could it not I made it. I hate to toot my own horn, but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's dresses. I apply her makeup and we are ready to go.

"I can't believe ah'm goin out in public like this!" she says tugging at her dress. "Don't fer'git I'm putting up with this fancy schmancy bullshit for now, but come tommarah you 'ave to go apple pickin' with me" she announces.

"Of course, how could I forget such a thing, darling" I say. To be perfectly honest with myself, even though I'm not much of one for hard labor, I'm definitely looking forward to it. I look forward to all the time I get to spend with Applejack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Applejack walks hesitantly out of rarity's fancy white car, gently closing the door behind her.

"Are ya sure we hafta do this Rarity?" Applejack inquires.

"If you want me to pick apples with you tomorrow, then yes" I respond.

She frowns and follows closely behind me. We get to the door and I'm welcomed by a gentleman in a suit.

"Miss Rarity, it's lovely to see you" he says. "Table for two?"

"Yes, please," I respond smiling at AJ.

"A restaurant? Ah thought for sure you were takin' me to some fancy party or something. Now food, that's somethin' ah kin handle." she smiled swinging open the door in front of us.

We enter through the hastily swung open doors and are greeted by staring tables with women in dresses whispering to men loudly about our entrance.

"Applejack! This is a _nice _restaurant. You don't just break down the doors on your way in," I mumble through my hand.

"Well, ah'm hungry," she declares placing her hands on her hips.

I sigh and we're escorted to our table by a waiter. The meal goes as could be expected. Applejack gulps down her food like a hungry dog and complains that the portions "are bareleh enough fer an ant". Even though I'm a little embarrassed of AJ's behavior, part of me can't help but find her attitude a tiny bit adorable. I order dessert in an attempt to sate Applejack's ravenous appetite, but it hardly seems to make a dent in it. We talk and laugh together, and then she gawks at the bill when it comes despite my attempt to hide it from her. I know to a farm girl like her it seems like so much more than it really is.

After everything is paid for, I drive her home.

"Rarity, thank ya so much for the dinner" Applejack says. "I could never of afforded that on mah own"

"Oh, think nothing of it, Darling! I'll make it up in dress sales in no time," I reply.

"Ah know, but you know that ah don't like relying on others to pay mah way. I'd much rather carry mah own weight." Applejack says.

"Applejack, you are a very dear friend to me, and I consider it payment enough to have gotten to spend this time with you," I declare.

"Well, that's awfully kind of ya Rarity, but ah plan to feed ya some of Granny Smith's good home cookin' tomorrow ta make up fer it," Applejack states and gives me a good natured pat on the back.

After we reach her house, I drop her off and head home. That night, I lie awake in bed thinking about my day with Applejack. I replay it over and over again. Little moments stand out to me. I think about laughing as we talked during dinner. I remember when she patted me on the back on the way home. I wish I could feel her arm the rest of the way around me. All I know is that I can't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BZZZZ. Huh. What. BZZZ. Oh, my alarm clock. My hand reaches over and turns it off groggily. ugh, oh, OH. Today is my dat… uh I mean, today I hang out with Applejack on the farm. I jump up in bed, grab some clothes, and run to the bathroom. I quickly shower and get dressed. I brush my teeth quickly but thoroughly, and I run down stairs. I get in my car and drive down for breakfast at the apple household.

"Where is everyone? I thought you said Granny Smith was going to make breakfast?" I inquire.

"Ah, well ah just thought maybeh, well, maybeh it should be just us." She says smiling awkwardly.

My heart races as she says this. Surely she didn't feel the same way I did, but I dared to hope for the first time in a long time.

We eat a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

"Why, Applejack, dear, did you make this all yourself?" I ask.

"Whah, yes, ah did actually" she declares proudly.

"It was absolutely wonderful, Darling," I say smiling.

We work together to wash the dishes and carefully dry them and put them away. Then Applejack mentions that I'm going to have to change clothes. I'm appalled that she would dare question my sense of fashion, until she clarifies.

"Ah don't want ya to mess up your fine clothes Rarity. Here ya can borrow some uh mah clothes," she says leading me to her room.

"I guess this time it's your turn to play dress up, Applejack" I laugh.

She pulls out a pair of jeans with worn out knees, an old button-up shirt, and some work boots and gloves. She leaves and I change into them. They stay up, but barely. Applejack is much taller and more muscular than I am.

"Ya look like a natural born farmhand," she declares smiling.

We head out to the farm, and get to work. It's a long day, and Applejack has to help me every step of the way. By the end, I'm completely exhausted and we're both sweaty and dirty. We walk back to the house. Well, I try to walk, but start to feel light headed and AJ ends up carrying me on her back the rest of the way. I try and protest, but she declares that I'm so small she barely even notices the extra weight. I just enjoying feeling her holding me.

When we finally make it back to the house, she insists that I stay for a while until I'm feeling a bit better. She gives me a big t-shirt of hers and some sweat pants and tells me to go shower and clean up in her bathroom while she does the same in the other one. I do as she says and feel much better afterward. I walk out clothed in Applejack's big shirt and pants only to find her in the kitchen in just a pair of boxers. She's facing the other way, so I try to be as quiet as possible and just stare for a while. Then she turns around and sees me staring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whut's the matter Rarity?" she questions. "Ya look like ya've seen a ghost. It's nothin' ya haven't seen before. We're both girls here"

"Applejack…" I say. "If I tell you something, Darling, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"Whah, uv course not" she declares, "as your best friend, I give mah word."

"Well, I've always viewed you as my best friend too AJ, but lately, I've been feeling a little more romantically about you and I hope that you won't think any differently of me because of it, Darling, and mmmfffbl" I say interrupted by the pressure of her lips against mine.

"Ah feel the same way, sugarcube." She whispers breaking away for only a moment.

Our mouths press together softly, but after a while a sense of urgency develops in our kisses. A tongue slides into my mouth and I gasp, but quickly I return the gesture. Our hands begin to travel over each other's backs and I run my fingers through AJ's hair, when suddenly she stops.

"Rarity, are ya sure yur okay with this?" she asks furrowing her thick brow.

"I'm VERY okay with this darling", I murmur pulling her forcefully towards me.

She pulls back slightly. "Well, would ya like to go to mah room then?" she asks.

We go to Applejack's room where we continue making out for a while. Then Applejack slowly reaches her hand up my shirt to my breasts. I gasp as she gives my nipple a little tug. I take off my shirt and she kisses down my neck to my chest and begins to suck on my nipples lightly. I let out an audible moan, stroking Applejack's cheek.

"If ya like this, sugarcube, you're gonna love whuts next," she continues to kiss down until she reaches the top of my pants which she quickly removes. She kisses me gently. She tenderly licks, and then she puts a finger inside. I moan and grasp her hair in my fingers. She smirks up at me and pushes her tongue inside me. This goes on for some time before I get brave.

"Darling, I think it's time I return the favor," I whisper pulling her face up to my lips and kissing her. She sticks her tongue in my mouth and I can taste myself on her. I pull away and begin to mimic what she'd done to me. I kiss her neck and nibble her ears. I kiss down her breasts which I stop to play with. I kiss her toned stomach and marvel at it. I am by no means fat, but I am nowhere near as toned as AJ. Her body is so wonderful. I continue kissing down and then hesitate. I pull down her boxers. She has a lovely pussy. I give it a gentle kiss and feel a trail of moisture come up with me. Her fingers merge into my hair and she gently pushes me down. I kiss and lick and finger it. I lose all sense of time in the moment.

"Sugarcube, it's getting late" she says after a while.

I frown up at her. Oh dear, tomorrow's Monday and I have to open up the store early. Then I have an idea.

"Darling, why don't you come stay the night with me at my place," I say.

"Ah'd love to," she smiles.

We head back to my house and climb into my big bed. I snuggle up to her resting my head on her chest. She runs her fingers through my hair and I fall asleep to the sound of her heartbeating.


End file.
